tntanimalkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Boards
Broken Boards is the fourteenth episode of the series. Synopsis With the bar set to open, Deran frets about telling Smurf about it; Pope and Amy go on a date; Nicky must choose between Craig and J. Plot * J goes for a run on the beach and returns to find Nicky still over. She's been sneaking Craig into her room through the window. Smurf tells her to have Craig come in through the front door next time. * Baz finds that the security codes have been changed. He can't get to the tools he needs for the job. * Lena has been having nightmares. Baz pays her little attention. * Deran refuses to let Nicky come to the opening night of his bar because she's underage, even though she has a fake ID, because he doesn't want to get shut down. Craig says that if Nicky isn't coming then he isn't either so Deran tells him not to come. * Pope goes shopping for a new shirt for his first date with Amy. The saleslady suggests a lavender shirt. Baz calls him and says that he couldn't get the tools from the warehouse. * Smurf finds Nicky at home. Nicky asks her if Craig has ever had a real girlfriend before. She's mad that he was checking out the bartender at Deran's place -- before realizing that she wasn't supposed to tell Smurf about it. Smurf asks what Nicky wants from Craig. Nicky says that she wants to party and have sex with Craig. Smurf tells her that she's powerful because she has the one thing men want. She asks what Nicky wants. So what do you want? You want a hint, baby? Everything. You take everything. * J tells Baz that he and Smurf ripped off a diner for fun. He wants to do this next job with him. Baz tells him to get in the car. * Deran and Craig hit the beach to spread the word about the opening of the bar. Deran plans to tell Smurf about the bar in person, so he's skipping the information meeting about the bar. * J offers to take Deran's place in the heist. The boys construct an air conditioning unit and J and the boys practice for the job. * Deran tells Smurf about the bar and she says she knows. He plans to stay in the office and move out of her apartment. He asks if she's mad and she doesn't give him a solid answer. He invites her to the opening. * Craig complains about the heat and says he can't breathe and demands that they turn the blower down. He crawls out, while J says nothing the entire time. J gets out after Craig gets on his motorcycle and leaves. Pope says that it looks like J has the job. * Baz is mad at Deran for missing practice. Deran says that he wasn't surfing, he was working on the bar that he just bought. Baz asks if Smurf let him buy a bar. * Baz brings by more clothes for Lena. He demands the new codes so he can get his tools, but she wants to be there when he takes them. Smurf reminds him that the only person those boys hate more than her is him. I trained you, Baz. You are me. * Craig hijacks a beer truck. When he brings it to Deran's bar, he tells him to get rid of it. He can't have stolen beer there. He wants his business to be legitimate. Craig is disappointed. * ... Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2x04